Truth And Consequences
by Sharon10
Summary: Nora's upset when she finds Bo in bed with Paige and when he comes after her, their argument turns passionate...but he still won't forgive her. A LIVID Nora flees the scene... but there's an accident that changes everything. BoNora
1. Chapter 1

Truth and Consequences- Part 1

Nora Buchanan let out a small sigh as she stood at the railing of the docks looking out into the water. She didn't know how long she had stood there but as she watched the rain fall down one drop at a time it reminded her of how her life had been for the last six years. She had lost the only man she had ever truly loved and as usual it was all her fault. She had acted without thinking once again. And this time the price was way too high. This time she had finally pushed him to the point of no return. She had pushed him well beyond his limit.

She knew that a chance for a reunion was out of the question. No matter what she said, no matter what she did, to try to make it up to him, it would never be enough. This time she had to face up to the hard reality that the one man that had completely accepted her… warts and all… no longer wanted her in his life that way. She had managed to drive away the one person in this world other than her kids that she ever gave a dam about. But that was the story of her life wasn't it? Everyone always leaves her eventually. And every time they do she's got nobody to blame but herself. In the past she was always able to pick herself up and move on. It always hurt when it happened but she could always manage to convince herself that it was for the best eventually. This time was different. This time moving on was impossible. As she looked up at the sky one more time she was very aware that the weather seemed to fit her mood these days. But then again she hadn't seen any sunlight for ages and she probably never would again.

When she felt a hand touch her shoulder, she quickly jerked away, more out of instinct than anything else. When she saw him standing there, she didn't know what to think. She had walked in on him and Paige in the most intimate of moments and she hadn't had the courage to stay and face that. She had taken off running like a bat out of hell. And somehow she ended up here… what she now considered her thinking place. But how could she think rationally when the man who was now invading her thoughts was standing right in front of her.

Bo: Nora, I… I had to make sure you were ok. You didn't answer any of my calls. What's going on here?

She wanted to lay into him right then and there. She wanted to turn around and face him with the questions she knew he was now asking himself. But as she struggled to find her voice, the tears came down harder. No matter how many times she swore "Never again," it always ended up being just one more time. He'd break her heart. She'd end up in tears. He'd walk away. And she'd end up confused. Everything always had to be on HIS terms. What he wanted… What he needed… Well screw him she thought. He never gave a dam about what she wanted or what she needed and it was time she forced him to. He was going to deal with this thing between them whether he wanted to or not. This time it would be on HER terms.

Nora: If you're expecting me to give you my blessing then you'll be waiting a long time. I will NEVER accept you with her. I'm sorry I just can't do it. It hurts too much.

Bo: Nora come on. That's not why I'm here.

Nora: Really? Then why ARE you here? To rub salt into the wound? Don't worry Bo. I'm not your problem anymore. Why don't you just go back to your current tramp and just forget about me. You did it so easily with Lindsay. Why should Paige be any different?

Bo paused as she had said the words. He had never seen her this upset and he didn't even understand why she was in the first place.

Bo: As opposed to what exactly? For Gods sake Nora… You Slept with Daniel. What am I supposed to do? Just sit back and pretend that that's ok with me? I'm sorry but you DON'T have my blessing. 

Nora: Since when have I EVER had your blessing Bo? You never liked anyone I was involved with. You were always trying to prove to me how wrong I was about them?

Bo: Yeah, and I was right wasn't I? You sure knew how to pick them sweetheart. First Sam then Troy, Then Daniel. Come on Nora? Couldn't you do better than that? Couldn't you at least pick someone who would be honest with you?

Nora: Like who exactly? You? You weren't honest with me either. What you did to me was a whole lot worse.

Bo: What did I ever do to you but love you? You're the one who destroyed everything we had. Are you really going to stand there and say that you haven't?

Nora: Can you really be that dense Bo? I know I destroyed our marriage. I can stand there and tell you I'm sorry until I'm blue in the face, its not going to do a bit of good. You'll never be able to look me in the face again will you?

Bo: You know what Nora? It doesn't matter. We're over. We've been over for six years now. Why can't you just leave it alone?

Nora: BECAUSE IT'S NOT OVER BO. No matter how many times we try to walk away we always come back to this place. How many more times is it going to happen? How many more times are we going to say the words? It's over… Finished… Kaput. Those are nice gestures Bo, but we both know it's not true.

Bo: You know what? This isn't getting us anywhere.

When he starts to walk away, she begins to crumble. The last thing she could handle right now was watching him leave again without facing this ghost that was still between them.

Nora: Oh go ahead… Leave… If it will make you feel better. I should be used to it by now. It's all you seem to know how to do.

Bo (Turning around to face her yelling): You've got a lot of nerve you know that? You're the one who left… the minute you decided to jump in the sack with another man. I mean honestly Nora? What was I supposed to do? Go running into your arms like it was just another day. Forget that you had just betrayed everything we were… Forgive you and pretend like it didn't matter. Well I'm sorry. I'm not that BIG of a man. It would take a miracle to be able to stomach that.

Nora: Well Guess what Bo? It's the season of Miracles. Maybe you could send one down to me.

He turned away from her and she tried to stop the tears that flooded her eyes.

Nora: You know what Bo? I am sick and tired of you playing mind games with me. You say you don't want me. FINE. I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me that? Tell me you don't feel a thing when …

She paused only momentarily when she walked over to him. She didn't know what had given her the courage to have this conversation in the first place but it had to be done. Too much time had now passed. Too much bad baggage had weighed them down. Someone had to clear the air and lay all of the cards out on the table. If it wasn't going to be him then by God it was going to be her. She wasn't going to spend another second lying to herself. She had to let him know. The uncertainty of it all was killing her.

And then without hesitating any longer she grabbed his arm and pulled him around to face her. He tried to look away but she took his face in her hands. 

Nora: You spend so much time running away from me… from how you feel. I can see it in your eyes Bo. You want me as much as I want you. Why do you always have to fight it?

And with that she had pulled him into her arms for a soft, yet passionate kiss… a kiss that had been denied for far too long… a kiss that seemed to overtake them both.

Nora: I Love you Bo. I don't care if you ever believe me, but I had to let you know. And just for the record… I didn't sleep with Daniel. I did that all to make you Jealous. I know you have no reason in the world to believe me, but I need to set the record straight. I need you to know how I feel.

Bo: And that's supposed to what? Make everything ok? Nora, I can't do it. I'll never trust you again. Never.

Nora: Fine. Don't trust me. But don't you dare walk away. I'm not finished with you.

(Pause) You know, I've spent six years of my life doing everything in my power to get you out of my head. I've even tried to move on a couple times. But it never worked. Nothing EVER worked. In the end, I still had to look myself in the mirror and know that I had single-handedly ruined the best love I've ever known.

Bo: Well you should have thought about that BEFORE you threw it away?

Nora: you're right. I should have. But call me Crazy Bo? I didn't want to loose you. I sold my soul to the devil because I couldn't stand the thought of living my life without you. I'm sorry. I apologize. I don't know what else you want from me? You want me to take out an ad? You want me to sign it in blood? I can't go back and change it Bo. I wish to God that I could but I can't. But you… You can't even find it in your heart to forgive me. Didn't I mean anything to you? Didn't you love me at all?

Bo (Obviously shocked by her words): How can you even ask me that? Nora, you destroyed me by what you did. I felt like I was suffocating. But God… I DID love you. I loved you so much that I really thought I'd go insane. You were everything to me. Absolutely Everything.

Nora (Crying): Then why is it so hard for you to forgive me? Nothing I do is ever good enough for you. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel? To know that you would rather be with anyone but me. What did I do that was so wrong? All I ever did was love you too much. Was I really that bad of a wife? (Pause) no. Please don't look at me like that. I don't want your sympathy. If you don't love me then say it. But please just tell me the truth. I can't live like this.

When she started to cry, he went over to her and wiped the tears from her face.

Bo: Nora please… don't cry. I always hate to see you cry. (Pause) You weren't a bad wife Nora. I mean that.

Nora: Really?

Bo: Really. You were a wonderful wife. And I loved you so incredibly much.

Nora: Oh God why do I feel a but coming?

Bo: Its over. We can't go back. I wish I could tell you otherwise but I can't.

Nora (Pulling away from him): You mean you WON'T?

Bo: Nora come on. Don't do this. I don't want to fight with you.

Nora (Yelling): Then don't. I'll do all the talking. (Pause) You sit here and talk about how you can't forgive me. Well you know what? What if I can't forgive YOU?

You act like you can walk on water. Like you haven't done a dam thing to break my heart. Well Guess what Bo? You have. You said you'd never leave me and you broke that promise. You couldn't get away from me fast enough.

Bo: I don't believe this. You're blaming ME now?

Nora: I don't think you understand how much you hurt me Bo. You wrap it up in a nice neat little package and put the blame solely on my shoulders. And you know what? You're probably right for a lot of it. But I didn't destroy this marriage all by myself. You had a role in it too. (Pause) You broke the connection Bo. YOU. When you got on the boat and left you were saying goodbye to ME. You walked out on our marriage then and you didn't even have the decency to do it face to face. You left me a dam note Bo. Do you even KNOW what that did to me? Something died in me that night. I didn't think you were ever coming back. Now I'm sorry if I did things wrong but I won't apologize for loving you that much. All I wanted was you. That's it. But that wasn't good enough for you. When I begged you to come back to me, you wouldn't do it. It was only AFTER I told you about the baby that you fought to come home. You weren't coming back for me… because you loved me… you were coming back to a baby… how could I take that hope away from you? HOW? You tell me because I'd really like to know.

Bo: Nora, I don't know how many times I have to tell you that I WAS coming back for you. 

Nora: That's bull and you know it. (Pause) It's easy for you to say that now. But would you have said that if you were standing in my shoes? What if the tables were reversed? Would you have fought that hard to save me? WOULD YOU?

When he didn't answer her, she started crying.

Nora: I think I got my answer. 

And with that she ran away in tears.

Bo: Nora Wait. That's not what I meant. Nora.

He stood on the docks for what seemed like eternity before finally deciding to pick up and go home. Home, he thought. He didn't even know what that was anymore.

Just as he was heading to the Car, he got a phone call that would change everything. There had been an accident.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Truth and Consequences- Part 2**

He could still hear the sound of silence as the ambulance sped towards the hospital. And he didn't know what was worse… the fact that Nora didn't even see the truck pulling out or the fact that she was distracted because of him.

By the time he had arrived on the scene, they were trying to pull her out of the wreckage. She had plowed into a gas truck and set her car on fire. The EMT'S said she had about 5 minutes before it exploded but the door was jammed shut. He didn't even think before taking a fist to the window and shattering it. She didn't wake up. She didn't even flinch when he somehow managed to drag her out of the window and onto safer ground before the car burst into flames. She was barely breathing when he watched them load her onto a stretcher and into the ambulance. And then he drove to the hospital in a fog.

He stood at the window and watched as they hooked her up to a million different machines. And he waited for the news that would soon follow. She hadn't been careless; She hadn't been drunk; She hadn't been stupid; She was just distracted by her own tears… tears that were only there because he had cut her down one too many times. He would never forget the look on her face when she walked away. It wasn't anger; I Wasn't even hurt; it was as if she had the wind knocked out of her.

He started pacing the floors as the fear began to creep in. He wasn't scared that she would die; Nora was much too hard headed to die. What he was scared of was what would be far worse then death… he was scared she would never wake up… He was sacred she would be paralyzed or brain dead or any number of terrifying outcomes that would leave her a completely different person. But most of all he was scared of telling his son about his mom because he knew damn well that Nora wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. And how the hell could he tell Matthew that he was the reason his mother was in the hospital? How the hell could he even admit it to himself?

He was brought out of his thoughts when Larry came out of the room with some news.

Bo: What is it Larry? You're scaring me.

Larry: Well it's not exactly a cake walk Bo. She sustained some pretty serious damage.

Bo: what does that mean?

Larry: It means that she's in bad shape. Now I don't know exactly what your relationship is at the moment but if you want her to wake up…

Bo: wait a minute… is she in a coma?

Larry: Well she should have woken up by now. She's lost a lot of blood Bo. And the burns she sustained… well we have no way of knowing how those are going to affect her? And she's fractured a few bones. Like I said, it doesn't look good.

Bo: Worst Case Scenario?

Larry: She could never wake up. She could be in this vegetative state forever. Or she could wake up with any number of side effects.

Bo: Like what exactly?

Larry: It's very possible that she won't be able to walk or talk. It's also possible she could have trouble with her memory. Or she could wake up a completely different person.

Bo: What does that mean?

Larry: The part of Nora's brain that has been injured is the part that controls her emotions. We have no way of knowing how much is being affected. She could wake up crying for no reason at all… or she could wake up mad at the world. Or she could wake up completely the same. The bottom line is that we don't know. She could make a full recovery or she could have any number of side effects. If I were you I would start thinking about what you're going to tell your son.

Bo: Can I see her?

Larry: Only for a few minutes. She's not supposed to have any visitors in ICU and I'm not even sure you're what's best for her right now.

Bo: I get it. I just need to talk to her.

Larry: She may not hear you Bo. She may not hear anything.

Bo: I'm willing to take that chance.

He said nothing more when he sat at her bedside and tried to control the emotions that welled inside him.

Bo: Oh damn it Nora… you certainly know how to cause a scene don't you? (Pause) I'm sorry ok. I never meant for any of this to happen. And I certainly never meant to hurt you. But don't go getting any bright ideas about checking out on us. We need you around you know? And just because we get into another fight doesn't mean that I want you to go and get into a car crash. You need to fight this ok. You need to open your eyes.

As if on cue, Nora's eyes opened as she looked around the room. Bo took a deep breath wondering exactly what kind of side effect she would experience when she realized where she was. But all that she did was stare at him.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Truth and Consequences- Part 3

Bo wasn't quite sure what to make of Nora's reaction. She just kept staring at him. He was trying to figure out whether she knew who he was and was mad at him or whether she really had no clue who he was. And he didn't know which option was worse. But every time he tried to get her to talk, she said nothing. And he didn't know what to make of that either. Was her voice affected from the accident or did she just not want to speak to him.

He sat down on a chair and just watched her. He wasn't used to Nora being so quiet and it scared him. Usually when Nora was about to blow, she was extremely quiet first. She was calm and collected and just all around quiet… but this… this was so much different. It was as if she was trying to figure out whether she could trust him or not. And he was terrified that if she believed she couldn't then she would turn to someone who was bad for her. He had broken her heart… and he'd learned over the years that hell hath no fury like Nora scorned. He was worried what her reaction would be and this was worse then anything he'd expected. Finally, she pointed to the pad of paper and he handed it to her. She scribbled something on the pad and handed it back to him. His heart sunk at her words.

"Get_ the hell out of my room. I don't want to see you. You did this to me..." _

He wished he could defend himself to her. He wished he could make her see how sorry he was. But all he could see was the pain in her eyes… and the anger that only intensified. He was so afraid that if he stayed she'd end up getting worse. And the bottom line is that she was right. He HAD done this to her. Everything he had done over the years led to this moment. If he hadn't broken her heart again then maybe she wouldn't be here. "_What if's do no Good Bo. She IS here. And she doesn't want to see you. She blames you. Not that you can really blame her can you? But God… why… why couldn't she have… oh just admit it, you hate it when she's mad at you? It's ok if YOU'RE mad at HER but when she's mad at you… Oh snap out of it Bo. You really did it this time." _

He put down the pad of paper and looked at her.

Bo: You want me to go? Fine… I'll go. But don't think I won't be back. (Pause) Nora I'm sorry. I know that you have absolutely no reason to believe me. Hell If I were you, I wouldn't forgive me either. But I AM sorry. You deserved better then I gave you. And because of it, you're stuck in a hospital bed unable to talk… and who knows what else. You have no idea what that does to me? You're right. This_ is_ my fault. And if I have to spend the rest of my life making it up to you, I will. I'm so sorry. If you don't believe anything, else, believe that. The last thing in the world I would EVER want to do is hurt you.

He walked out the door and forced himself to keep his tears at bay. That was when he ran into Larry.

Bo: She's awake.

Larry: Any side effects?

Bo: You could say that? (Pause) She can't speak. And she's angry. Other then that I have no idea.

Larry: I'm sorry. Let me go check on her.

Bo: Larry?

Larry: Yeah?

Bo: I'd like her to get the best treatment available. If she needs anything you can't provide then I'll pay for it. Just don't let her know it came from me or she won't accept.

Larry: She's really that mad?

Bo: She blames me. And the sad thing is that she's right. There are a lot of things I wish I had done differently. I can't change them now.

Larry: What sort of things do you wish you could change?

Bo: That fight… (Looking at him) we had a horrible fight before the accident. I said some things I never should have said and she got the wrong impression about something important. I never should have made her believe I wouldn't have fought for her if it had been Rachel that died and not Drew.

Larry: Then why did you?

Bo: Because I wasn't thinking. She makes me so angry sometimes that I just want to throttle her and then in the next moment she makes me so incredibly happy that I just want to kiss her and never stop.

Larry: What exactly are you saying? Was ending your marriage one of those mistakes you were talking about? Are you sorry you let Nora go so easily?

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Truth and Consequences- Part 4

Bo: Was ending our marriage a mistake? That's something I've been asking myself for years. I don't know what it is that keeps drawing us together or why I can't seem to let go of all the anger and hurt but I do know that she will always be someone that matters to me.

Larry: Are you saying that because she's Matthew's Mother or is it something more?

Bo: I wish I knew the answer to that. All I know is that she pushes every single one of my buttons and when she's mad at me—God, why is it that I can be mad at _her _but I feel like it's the end of the world when _she's_ mad at _me?_

Larry: Maybe because you're a guy. I think we _all_ feel that way sometimes. No matter how completely unfair it is.

Bo: Look, I'm not sure what's going on between us. I haven't been sure for a long time. I know she makes me crazy. I know that when I thought she had slept with Daniel—

Larry: She didn't?

Bo: No—she just wanted me to THINK she did. She was trying to make me jealous.

Larry: Did it work?

Bo: I'm not sure I should answer that.

Larry: Then I'll take that as a yes. (Pause) Bo, if I were you I would figure out what the hell you want—or more specifically WHO you want. You KEEP giving Nora mixed signals and it's _not_ fair to her. If you want her back then get over your stupid pride and forgive her. If you _don't _then you need to realize that at some point she's going to move on with her life and you _have_ to be ok with that. It's_ not_ fair for you to _keep_ holding her back. And you _don't_ have a right to decide who's _good enough_ to date her. YOU'RE the one who left her high and dry.

Bo: It's not like I didn't have a reason.

Larry: That may be but I'll tell you something Bo—If _I_ had a woman in my life that loved _me_ as much as Nora loves _you_— Then I think I would forgive her for _anything._ Who the hell cares who's right or wrong Bo? Isn't love more important? Think about that. And think about what you're going to do if Nora's anger remains a permanent fixture because one thing I know about that red head in there is that she can be one determined woman—and if she decides that she wants to hate you forever—If she decides that she wants to blame you for the rest of her life-- then believe me she will. But I also know that YOU are the ONE person who can turn that around because as much as she says she hates you, as much as she blames you for putting her here, she really just wants you to love her back. Is your pride worth costing you ANY relationship with her because if you don't get over yourself and find a way to make it up to her then you just might find yourself a very lonely man? Believe me, Nora KNOWS how to hold a grudge… and she can hold it well.

He said nothing more as he walked into Nora's room to check on her condition. Bo just stood there, trying to grasp the situation and coming up empty. Eventually he found his way to the chapel with no where else to go.

He sat and stared at the cross as he wondered how he had gotten here. How many times had he promised that this would be the last time? How many times had he failed her?

Bo: I'm not sure if I even have a right to ask for this anymore but I really need some help here. If I_ ever_ stepped in it, this would be it. I don't know why I can't seem to stop hurting her. I've sworn up and down that it would be the last time but there's always a next time isn't there? _Now _look what has happened? I put her in the hospital and she wants nothing to do with me. And if this was anyone else I would probably be able to accept that with flying colors. But this is Nora we're talking about. When have I EVER been able to accept her being mad at me? And this time it's more then just anger. I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do. She's the only woman I know who can break my heart and heal it in exactly the same moment. And call me selfish but the thought of living my life without her in it is not exactly something I relish. I know that I probably deserve it but I just can't wrap my mind around the sad reality that I've _finally_ pushed her too far. How in Gods name do you expect me to help her if she won't even talk—oh wait, that's a bad choice of words since she CAN'T talk to _anyone_ right now. How am I supposed to be there for her when she won't let me even look at her? I know it's selfish but I_ really_ need her to forgive me and I don't really know how I can expect that when I don't blame her for hating me. I would hate me too. Please just tell me what I'm supposed to do. I'm so lost right now.

_A Few Weeks Later_

Nora's Condition hadn't improved much. She had undergone some speech therapy but she still couldn't speak. She wasn't paralyzed but she wasn't able to walk without a cane either. She still wanted nothing to do with Bo and her agitation with Paige grew to the point that Larry threatened legal action if she didn't keep her distance. Nora couldn't figure out whether she kept coming around out of guilt or because she wanted to finish the job—either way she hated her.

She had reached the point in her recovery where Larry agreed to let her go home. She had to stay in both physical therapy and speech therapy but she didn't need to do it from the hospital. But he wouldn't release her on her own devices—she had to be released in someone's care. He couldn't in good conscience release her knowing she could hurt herself. Because she had no other choice, she agreed to let Bo take care of her. Not because she had forgiven him— but because it was what was best for Matthew. She still let him know in no uncertain terms that their relationship hadn't changed and she still wanted nothing to do with him. Bo began to realize that Nora was going to make it her life's work to make him suffer… and the sad reality of it all was that she was damn good at it.

She insisted on having a family dinner—and that he bring Paige. And she spent the entire evening making Paige feel like a third wheel. She had worn the sexiest dress she owned—she made sure she was wearing his favorite perfume—she ordered his favorite food. And she spent the whole evening making Paige wonder if Bo was really over Nora because he couldn't take his eyes off her—and_ she_ acted like she didn't give a damn. She didn't acknowledge him—she didn't look at him—she just went about her business as if he was just a business acquaintance. Paige could see the hurt in his eyes with _every_ move that his ex made. And she began to realize that despite Nora's best efforts to convince everyone that she didn't care, what she was REALLY doing was trying to find a way to stake her claim. She wanted Paige to know that _she_ would NEVER measure up to_ her_ because _she_ was still Bo's—whether they were together or not. And the sad reality of it all was that she was doing a damn good job at convincing her that _no woman_ could_ ever_ compete with the legend of Bo and Nora-- because the man was mesmerized by her_ every_ move and despite _everything_ she said, Nora was _just_ as mesmerized by HIS moves. It was as if they spoke a language that nobody else knew the words to. And Nora may have been spitting mad but she_ still_ had it bad for her ex… and maybe she was a fool to believe that Bo Buchanan could EVER be in love with_ anyone_ but Nora. It was pretty damn clear that he was affected by her indifference. And if he was _that _affected by the fact that she had given him what he claimed he wanted then he probably had it_ just_ as bad for HER.

Bo could feel the Ache in his heart grow a little more with the indifference. He could have handled the anger or the hatred—at least she would have been feeling _something_—but this—this determination of hers to act like she didn't even care WHAT he did—that was what stung. And the thing is that he didn't even know WHY it did. Hadn't he asked her for this? Hadn't he practically begged her to give him his freedom? Now that she had stopped chasing after him—now that she refused to grovel or beg for him to love her—now that she was giving him EXACTLY what he _said_ he wanted—well THAT was when he decided that _maybe_ that wasn't what he meant. Why did it hurt so much to feel the cold hard reality of being careful what you wish for hit him square between the eyes? Why did it hurt so much to know that she didn't want him anymore? And what was that about anyways? Wasn't HE the one who swore that HE didn't want HER? Why is that he could never be happy with anyone she picked but he expected her to be happy with who HE picked? _Stop being such a damn hypocrite Bo. It's going to take a hell of a lot more then just saying I'm sorry. You REALLY stepped in it this time. _

After they tucked Matthew in and Paige had left, Nora decided that she had enough drama for one night. He tried to get her to stay and listen to him but she had no interest. She picked up the pad of paper and scribbled a note for him.

_You HAD you're chance and you blew it. If your freedom isn't all it's cracked up to be then that's NOT MY Fault… YOU'RE the one who asked for it. Sometimes the grass isn't all that much greener on the other side. _

She handed him the pad of paper and made her way slowly up the stairs with her cane. After reading the note with a sense of regret, he stood at her door and watched as she climbed under the covers and tried to will sleep to come as she cried. And his guilty conscience only intensified as he saw the pain that he had put in her heart. It was bad enough that he had been the reason she couldn't speak—but now for the first time he could see what leaving her had cost her. And what it had ultimately cost him.

He went into the bathroom and stepped under the hot water hoping that somehow the heat could wash away the filth that he felt and knowing that it would never be enough. He had no clue how he was going to fix what he wrecked but he knew he had to try. Nora was in desperate need of salvation.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Truth and Consequences- Part 5

Nora may not have had her voice but she was a pro at giving him lectures without even speaking. All she had to do was look at him with those piercing eyes and he felt like she was telling him _exactly _what he was doing wrong… and these days, that was practically _everything._

She had refused to let him sleep in the guest room because she insisted that if he was going to stay with her, she had to feel like he was HELPING her. He knew damn well that the _real _reason was because she was punishing him. When Nora put someone in the dog house they _usually_ stayed there for quite some time and she didn't give an inch until she was good and ready. Larry was right—if Nora _wanted_ to stay mad at him forever, she would damn well find a way to do it.

The morning came around and she walked down the stairs in her nightgown, which left very little to the imagination. That was another thing she was doing to punish him. She must have figured out that he was thinking about her in that way again and she was going to milk it for all it was worth. The look that she gave him when she hobbled over to the kitchen and poured herself some coffee told him that she was completely aware of what she was doing and loving it. When he got up and followed her into the kitchen, she just glared at him. Their hands touched briefly when he tried to get the other mug away from her so he could have his own morning coffee. He was afraid that if he let _her_ pour it, she would somehow manage to accidentally spill some on him.

They sat across from each other at the table but she barely even acknowledged him. He kept watching her, trying to get a read on her emotions but not being able to read a damn thing behind her anger. Finally she just got up and walked to the bathroom.

Bo (To the empty room): You know—I almost wish you could just yell at me. This silent treatment—Damn it Nora, I think your temper is ten times worse when you can't speak. You can cut the tension with a knife.

He finished his breakfast and headed upstairs. He was taking off his shirt when _she _walked in. She just stared at him. She might not have been able to speak but he knew THAT look. It was the look of attraction. And since she was standing in a towel herself, he guessed that he probably had the very same look.

She was about to turn around and leave when he stopped her.

Bo: I know you want nothing to do with me. I know that you have every reason in the world to want me to suffer. But I also know what's really going on here.

She gave him an annoyed look so he walked closer and pulled her into a kiss. He didn't expect her to slap him. He could guess that if she could speak she probably would have told him to go to hell. Instead she just gave him one of those classic Nora looks and ran out of the room. Thinking he had gotten to her, he walked into the bathroom and stepped into the shower. That was when he realized that she had turned off the heat and all he got was ice cold water. Ok, so maybe pissing her off wasn't a very good idea—Particarly when she was already ticked off to begin with.

He walked downstairs a little while later to find her gone and a note lying on the table.

_Don't presume to know a damn thing about how I feel Bo. You don't GET to put your hands on me whenever you feel like it anymore. You HAVE a girlfriend. If she's not cutting it for you well then that's NOT my fault. You're the one who turned me down in the first place. Now I'm turning YOU down .Go to hell. _

So He Had been right. She just told him _exactly_ what he _thought_ she would if she could speak. It was a comfort to know he could still read her facial expressions ... Though her words _still_ cut just as deep. She had effectively put him in his place. He put the note down and walked outside to find her sitting on the patio with her headphones on. Oh Boy—this was going to be harder then he thought. She wasn't just angry—she was something else—thought_ what_ he wasn't quite sure. But he also knew she was playing a dangerous game because on the other side of that coin was old embers that hadn't been burned out. And when you play with fire—you're bound to get burned. What the hell kind of game were they playing? He was just as guilty.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Truth and consequences- Part 6**

He walked into the squad room a little while later and was met with the glares of Antonio and John.

Antonio: You look like hell.

Bo: I _feel_ like hell.

John: What's the matter? Did Nora use up all the hot water?

Bo: More like turned it off.

Antonio: Oh Man—you have REALLY stepped in it this time.

Bo: Don't remind me.

John: Well hot shot—what are you going to do about it? We all know it's in EVERYONE'S best interest if you work things out? I _don't_ want those dagger eyes _anywhere_ _near_ US.

Bo: So sorry to be ruining your day.

He walked over to the coffee pot and noticed that it was empty.

Bo: This is ridiculous. DON'T tell me Nora was here?

Antonio: Ok, I won't say it.

They walked away from him and he sat down at his desk, trying to figure out what the hell he was going to do.

Bo: I need coffee.

* * *

She had finished a hard day of physical therapy and was sitting in the hospital waiting room when_ he _caught up with her. She shot him a look that John would refer to as daggers. He ignored her protests and sat down.

Bo: You know Nora—sooner or later we are going to have to talk about this?

She stared at him—and he understood her meaning.

Bo: _Are you kidding me?_ You're _much_ too _hard headed_ to be mute forever. We're going to have this out one way or another.

He looked her dead in the eyes and gave her a sexy grin.

Bo: And if you think that cutting off my coffee and hot water is going to scare me away then you've got another thing coming. Have a _nice _day with the speech therapist. I'll see you at home?

He let his hand linger in places he _knew_ she _wasn't_ thrilled about and then left her alone to stew. She threw her empty coffee cup at him and he turned around and smiled.

Bo: Nice Aim _Sweetheart._

And that of course just made her more annoyed.

* * *

Later that night, after Matthew had gone to bed, Nora wandered downstairs for a cup of warm milk to calm her nerves.

Bo was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. He almost didn't notice her take off her robe and sit down next to him as she sipped her cup. He _did_ notice how sexy she looked in that shiny new red negligee. Of course he _guessed_ that was the point. She was _trying_ to get even with him for his little stunt this afternoon. And she was succeeding.

_What in the world is she doing? Better question-- what in the world are YOU doing looking at her? Aren't you supposed to have a girlfriend Bo? You SHOULDN'T be drooling over your ex—no matter HOW completely sexy she still is? But—but who wouldn't be affected by those legs— those lips—those—oh snap out of it Bo—she's not exactly in the market anymore. YOU blew that. _

He snapped himself back to reality when he noticed her walking back towards the kitchen. She put the cup down and he thought that would be it. Boy was he _ever _wrong. Not only did she NOT go back to her room—she positioned herself on top of the table in a way that she _knew_ would get him to pay attention and pretended that she was reading a magazine. Two could play at this game he thought.

He walked over to the table and took the magazine out of her hand. She looked at him—trying to figure out what he was going to do. He took his hands and began to run them under her negligee. She was physically unable to move when suddenly she felt his lips on hers. When she looked up at him, he thought she was going to hit him… Instead she kissed him back… and then she got up off the table, found her cane and found her way upstairs. If she could speak she would probably be swearing at him right now. He found her robe on the counter and held it in his hands. It smelled just like her. He was about to walk up and give it to her when he decided to take a step back.

_What the hell are you doing? You're playing with fire here Bo? What would you have done if she hadn't walked away? How far would you have taken this?_

As if she could read his thoughts, she was suddenly standing there in front of him. But this time he wasn't sure if she was real. Suddenly she was in his arms kissing him and he could feel every inch of that _incredible_ body as her hands took him to places he _hadn't_ been in years and her lips seduced him with passion. And_ then_ he realized he was daydreaming.

_Snap out of it Buchanan. She's not yours anymore. Isn't that what you said you wanted? What's that they say about being careful what you wish for? Maybe you don't really want that at all. _

Trying to fight back his daydreams, he grabbed her robe and headed upstairs. He wished he hadn't decided to return her robe at the _precise_ moment because he caught a glimpse of her getting out of the shower and it was an image he _wouldn't _forget. She busted him for staring when she walked out of the room and was about to hit him when he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss.

Bo: Pleasant dreams _sweetheart._

He closed the door and walked back to his room, Barely missing the vase that she threw at him in frustration. He _knew _he would live to regret that last move but for some reason he found it necessary to have the last word. And he _knew _that he would be up _all_ night trying to get the images of her in his arms out of his mind. Somewhere along the lines it had _stopped_ being about one upping her and _started_ being about pure desire…. And _that_ was a fire that was bound to get them _both_ burned. There was a _very_ fine line between love and hate and right now he _didn't _know which end they fell on.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Truth and Consequences- Part 7**

_-The Next Morning-_

He was sitting at the table drinking a cup of a coffee while he read the paper, trying not to think of what he had spent all night thinking about. And then _she_ came down the stairs. It wasn't necessarily _what_ she was wearing—it was HOW she _wore_ it. She had on a pair of jeans—and NOBODY could make a pair of jeans look sexy quite like Nora—and a strapless black halter top that not only left very little to the imagination but caused any man with eyes to want to run his hands through it. He didn't stand a chance any more the next guy when a woman decided to use her feminine whiles against him… especially when that woman was Nora.

The way she walked down the stairs gave him chills. She had known that he wanted her—and she was dam well going to make him beg. She picked up the coffee mug and poured a glass. He couldn't stop staring at her… what the hell was it about that woman that made him so starry eyed? She got to him in a way that NO woman EVER had—and he had no one to blame but himself for loosing her. It drove him crazy thinking about her with anyone else—and as if on cue, he was brought out of his daydreams when the doorbell rang. Nora must have been expecting someone because she walked to the door like the place was on fire... at least as fast as she could go with a cane. He watched as she embraced the man on the other end of the door—who turned out to be her ex husband Hank.

He smiled at his best friend as they shook hands. But he was almost afraid to ask the question that weighed heavy on his mind.

Bo: What brings you by?

Hank: Nora sent me a Text. I told her I'd take her out for some breakfast.

Bo: That's nice.

He noticed the look on his face when he said this—and the tone in his voice when he spoke.

Hank: That's not a problem is it?

Bo: Why would it be a problem?

As Nora grabbed her purse, Hank turned to Bo.

Hank: You know Bo—Green is NOT your color. (Turning to go) Relax-- We're just going to the diner. It's not like it's a date.

After they walked out the door, he sat at the table and fumed. What the hell was she doing? He thought he knew what the game plan was but obviously he was wrong. She was trying to convince him that he meant nothing to her—and it just made him want her more.

A few minutes later he was walking into the diner to meet Paige. They sat down at the table but he was barely paying attention.

Paige: Why don't you just admit that you want her back?

Bo: I don't know what you're talking about.

Paige: Oh come on Bo—you _can't_ take your eyes _off_ of her. What is it? Now that she's given you what you say you want, you can't handle it?

It was at that moment that Nora walked passed them. Paige got annoyed and followed her into the bathroom. Hank joined Bo at the table.

Bo: You think they'll be ok in there?

Hank:_ Are you kidding me?_ If Paige tries anything, Nora will kick her arse… voice or no voice.

Nora was standing at the sink, splashing some water on her face when Paige walked in. She could tell she was angry just by the look on her face. Feigning innocence, she just stood there and waited.

Paige: What the hell is wrong with you?

She just stared at her, trying to figure out if she actually expected her to answer that when she knew she couldn't speak.

Paige: Look I know that you're having a hard time right now but what the hell do you think you're accomplishing with this little game?

She couldn't help but laugh at the obvious insecurity she brought out in this woman. If she could speak, she would have given her a few choice words about Bo—but since she couldn't do that, she decided to settle for the next best thing. She walked up to her, looked her dead in the eyes, and slapped her across the face.

It felt good to get back into the game so to speak—but she wished she could have told her what she REALLY thought of her. She tried to find her voice but all that came out was something that sounded like mine. She was starting to put words together but none of them made any sense. But Paige thought she understood her perfectly—she was staking her claim on a man that was no longer hers.

Paige: Do you actually believe you can get territorial when he's not even yours anymore?

Her head started to hurt as she struggled to concentrate on the words forming in her mind. They were jumbled up and her larynx was still injured so she was still trying to learn how to make the words come out as more then a fragmented word. But what came out of her mouth when Paige was attacking her this time was heart. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that what Nora was trying to say is that Paige may have Bo in her bed but SHE was the one in his heart and she always would be. Deciding she couldn't focus on the words anymore, she walked out of the bathroom and back to Hank. He could see the tears in her eyes and knew what had happened.

Hank: Nora, you're NOT supposed to be straining yourself trying to speak?

She tried to answer him but her fragmented words left Bo confused.

Hank: She's been learning how to form the words but they get jumbled up in her brain so sometimes they come out making no sense. It's frustrating to her. That's why she hasn't been saying anything around any of us. She wanted to save it for the therapy. Why don't you try telling your girlfriend to leave her alone?

After they walked out, Bo turned to Paige.

Bo: What the hell did you do to her?

Paige: Why am I not surprised that you would take HER side? You are so dam blind that you can't even see what's happening? Or maybe you do? That's it isn't it? You're playing this game right along with her?

Bo: Look, Paige—

Paige: You know what? Save it. I'll save you the trouble. We're done.

After she left, he put the change on the table and left the restraunt, still not entirely sure what just happened.

When he got home, he found Nora alone in the kitchen crying. She looked up at him, and he didn't say a word. He walked towards her as she found herself unable to control the flood of emotions and she allowed herself to give in to them as she collapsed in his arms crying. When she finally pulled away, he took her face in his hands and wiped the tears from her eyes. They just stood there staring at each other…and then they were drawn into a passionate kiss.

TBC


End file.
